What we both want (A Halloween Special)
by Un4gottenSOUL
Summary: Halloween; Nicholas Wilde's least favorite day of the year gets turned into an interesting adventure when lured out to a party by Judy. Complete with flashing lights, dancing and ROLE-PLAYING? If you like fluff then this is for you.


With a heavy tug and a grunt of exertion, the tight violet coloured spandex mask popped into place and two long, grey bunny ears shot out of the top. Judy had spent longer than she had wanted to, trying to make the holes big enough for her ears. The sales clerk at the costume store assured her that the mask was 'regulation bunny' sized. Judy rolled her eyes as she thought on his words. The charismatic Zebra that owned the nearest costume store was obviously trying to pedal last minute sales and Judy had fallen prey to the trap.

Her ears flicked to the door of her tiny apartment and a smile spread across her face as the sound of both big and small animal youths could be heard running up and down the passageway.

Halloween was here.

Judy heard a light and rhythmic knock on her door and pranced over to it, stopping with her hand on the handle; she turned and glanced at herself in a full length mirror that hung to her left and she gave a wry smile and a nod of approval.

* * *

Nick stood cross-armed at the other side of Judy's apartment door, tapping his right foot impatiently. He cringed every time he heard an excited and screaming child run passed him. This was easily in his top five worst days of the year.

He was wearing his usual casual attire. Dark-beige trousers, green button up shirt and a tie, except the tie was a little different. As per Judy's request and absolute harassing that he did dress up for Halloween, he brought a black tie with a jack-o-lantern pattern done in white all over it. She was desperately hinting at 'Ware-Fox' after the seasonal release of really corny horror films had come out, and they had gone together to see 'Rise of the Ware-Fox 3' because Judy thought the actor that played the Ware-Fox was… kind of cute?

Nick shook his head free from deep thought and bit his lip hard as a couple of young otters ran square into his leg before running off again.

His patience at an end he knocked once more, hard this time, before re-crossing his arms. "It's a tiny place, what is she even doing in there?" He spoke to himself.

And as he finished his statement, he cocked an eyebrow as the handle to the door turned and the door itself slowly opened, creaking loudly. The light from the passageway he stood in had cast his shadow deep into Judy's home as he quietly observed that it was pitch-black inside.

Thinking nothing of it he strolled in.

"Geez carrots, its seven in the evening, time to put some lights on or no amount of carrots are going to keep your eyesight from spoiling." His voice trailed off towards the end of his statement as he looked around the room and Judy was nowhere to be found.

* * *

After carefully opening the door; Judy had quietly climbed the frame and now balanced at the top of her apartment door, crouched, as her prey walked unknowingly into her lair.

"Uh, Judy?" She heard him call out curiously into the dark. She watched him take 3 more steps forward and he was in position.

The bunny yelled out a mock-scream of battle and jumped from her perch. Nick jumped at the sudden commotion and mid turning in the direction of the yell he was knocked off of his feet and flat on Judy's bed.

Using surprising strength for her size as well as her surprise advantage; Judy held both of Nick's arms behind his back as he was pressed stomach first into her mattress. "Ha! I've got you now! You illusive Ware-Fox! Your reign of terror is over and…" Her voice trailed off.

In-between Nick's mumbling into her pillow as he was lashing about, Judy felt his shirt's collar brush against her cheek. "Normal fox…" She grumbled and her tone audibly changed from one of gratitude to one of anger. Nick's thrashing suddenly stopped and one could almost hear him murmur, 'Uh-oh' into the pillow.

Judy leapt off of him and took a few steps back, across the room. Feeling around for a second and soon finding the light she flipped the switch, and glared at Nick; who was now sitting up and rubbing his right shoulder from where she had knocked him off of his feet. "Really Nick?" She asked with sass, her hands resting on her hips which flicked out to her right.

The fox scowled back at her with an angered glance as he finished massaging his shoulder and pointed at his tie. "Hey, you said dress-up, and that's what I did!"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes and was about to continue when the actual sight of Judy had properly caught his eyes.

Her ears stood high and rigid through a purple mask that covered the top of her head and around cut-outs for her eyes, it curved around her nose and ended somewhere at the back of her head, where it ended he could not see from this angle. The shine of the spandex given off from her ceiling light and the purple of her eyes made her stare hypnotising. His eyes wondered lower and he saw she was dressed in a very figure flattering; full black spandex suit that also had a bit of a shine to it. He could see her chest rising and falling with each angry little puff of breathe she made. She was wearing what looked like rubber, yellow kitchen gloves and a very thick black belt around her waist. The 'topping off' feature to her get up was the crudely cut 'bunny-head-shape' piece of purple fabric that Judy had clearly sewn by herself onto the upper torso of her outfit and had done so a little skew. But behind her little fit of anger, it was impossible to miss that she was proud of her little outfit. And that was all Nick needed to see to explain her anger in him not dressing up properly. She put a lot of effort into her outfit and he couldn't help but feel a little bad for not doing the same.

"You could have at least tried." She mumbled while crossing her arms and looking sourly at the floor.

Nick sighed and stood, "I told you these festivities aren't my thing, you're lucky I even made the effort to get the tie."

"Yeah," She started in a whiny tone. "But they're giving away prizes for the best dressed at the…" Her eyes grew wide and she let her voice trail off as she caught herself letting the secret slip.

The fox's ears tilted back as he looked down at the little bunny with a rapidly furrowing brow, "What do you mean prizes for the best dressed Judy? I thought we were having a themed movie night here at your place."

Judy cringed as she shifted her gaze from the floor up to him as she realised she had quickly gone from the victim to the culprit. "Maybe I said we were having a movie night when I arranged plans for us to go to a party. It's no biggy…"

"No Biggy!" Nick both interrupted and shouted at Judy, "I told you I don't like doing things on nights like this and, what, now you've dragged me into a party for it?"

Suddenly feeling bashful, Judy hugged her arms to her chest and spoke in little more than a whisper, "I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

Seeing he was making her upset; Nick closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, releasing a loud sigh. "It's not; I just wish you would tell me these things. You know I don't have many boundaries Judy, but this is one of them I wish you'd respect. We're partners in the force now, and best…" Nick stuttered as he battled to find the word. Something he never does. "Friends." He concluded.

There was seemingly dead silence as Judy looked up at the fox before her with large, innocent eyes. Nick felt himself veering off topic as he broke the silence. "Friends respect other friends' boundaries." The word 'friend' suddenly felt dirty in his mouth, he didn't see the bunny as a friend. Yes, at work she was his partner, but when it came time to clock out? This bunny was certainly more than a friend to the fox.

He began to say something else, but Nick's head was quickly becoming clouded with this newly rising dilemma and his mind was working furiously to solve it to get back to the matter at hand. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. 'Nicholas Wilde, you sly devil.' He thought to himself as his frown turned into a smirk. His distant vision cleared and he saw Judy kicking her legs lightly as she fidgeted with the creases of her outfit that had gathered around her waist; waiting for the scolding to continue. "Tell you what," Nick began, sounding as devious as ever, he held his wrists playfully behind his back to keep his arms from swinging as he leaned forward, his head matching the height of the bunnies. Judy's look of shame was quickly turning into one of caution; she knew this tone and did not like the results of it being used.

"We will go to this party, as we are now. I am not putting on any ridiculous outfit and that is the end of it. Provided!" He exclaimed while releasing his wrists and bringing up a finger as though he were a parent lecturing a child, "Afterwards we get to do something that I want to do, okay?

The fox's eyelids sat low over his eyes as he held a big, toothy and stupid grin; waiting for the bunny's predictable response. He loved watching her stand there deep in thought, all the little cogs in her head turning as she was weighing out all the pros and cons and possibilities of such a deal. "Will… Will you at least tell me what you will want to do afterwards?"

Nick laughed as he took a couple of steps back and sat on her bed once more, "That's not the way this works! You didn't tell me about the party, so I don't have to tell you what I want to do." He crossed his legs at his ankles and leaned back on his wrists while he watched her think. "Oh and don't be too hasty in your decision, I am enjoying the view from over here. You should wear spandex more often Miss, uh, what are you exactly?"

Pulled from her thoughts; Judy was suddenly feeling just a little self-conscious. The outfit wasn't that tight… was it? "I am Lady Loops." Her voice was shaky as she was quickly becoming nervous. She had no idea why she was suddenly becoming so self-conscious. She even sucked her already flat stomach in further and puffed out her chest as she said it. And her cheeks went bright red as she saw Nick fail to supress a chuckle. "She's from a comic series I used to read while growing up. Lady Loops was a super hero who had super strength and lightning fast reflexes. She was what every little bunny girl wanted to be growing up."

"Hmm," Nick began as he stood once more, walking toward Judy, this time keeping his height over her; forcing her to look up at him. "And did this Lady Loops have any weaknesses?"

"Well," started Judy as she thought hard to find the answer, Nick was now uncomfortably close, mere inches away from her. She had to strain to look up at him or look forward and have that stupid tie in her face. "Copper drained her of her strength, if she was too close to copper items for too long, then she would become feint."

"Mhm, that's nice." Nick answered; feigning interest as he places his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her with a warm smile. As fun as it was toying with her, he knew he needed to decide for her. "Let's go to that party now, shall we?"

"Really!" Judy yelped as she threw her arms around Nick and gave him a tight squeeze, burying her head into his chest.

After the initial shock had settled down, Nick put his arms around her too and returned the squeeze, but all while replying. "Just remember, we do what I want to do afterwards." He could feel her tense up a little around him, and she didn't speak. But from his torso he could feel her head move up and down in a nod of understanding.

"Perfect" the fox spoke out loud, to himself more so than Judy.

* * *

The music was loud and drummed right through his head. There was a constant haze of smoke that threatened his senses and lights were flashing everywhere.

Nick had been here for all of fifteen seconds and he hated it already.

Maybe his plan wasn't such a good one? The fox began to shout over the music to the bunny that stood in front of him, "Look Judy, maybe we should…" But Nick would never get to finish that sentence. The small bunny had grabbed him by the tie and started to lead him forward to the middle of the dance floor.

Nick stood awkwardly, feeling as though all eyes were on the two of them. He risked a glance around and was lucky to find that everyone was in fact busy with their own affairs or enjoyment. Looking back in front of him, he saw Judy moving with the beat. Her hips bumping out left and then right, following the thump of the rhythmic bass. Her spandex outfit was illuminated a million different colours on the dance floor and Nick couldn't help but smile at how perfect she looked in the moment.

He began to tap his left foot to the beat and slightly bob his head up and down, slowly getting into the swing of things.

By this time; the bunny was one with the beat. With her hips still moving; she hugged her arms to her sides and let her hands travel up her arms and over her shoulders. She slowed as her hands went up her neck, around her face and finally; using her left hand she pushed her ears back, as though it were hair in her face, and her right arm snapped up and waved in time to the song.

Nick began to feel the people in the room fade form existence. He was more of an alternative music fan, but right here and right now with Judy; this felt right. He began to shift his weight from side to side as he took a step back and forth in either direction, his hands came together in front of himself and he clapped them together on every other beat count.

The bunny reached out with bother her hands and grabbed Nick's. Her body moved like water, and Nick's moved like a rusty piece of machinery, but there is no one either of them would have been with in that moment. They looked into each other and felt the beat of their hearts and the beat of the music. They felt one beat, they were one beat.

Time seemed to melt on and they very quickly lost an hour to the music before stepping outside to grab some fresh air. They could hear the music dying down and Judy assumed that the host would be picking the best dressed couple now, but she couldn't care for it. So long as she was with Nick.

* * *

The fox and bunny walked exceptionally close to one another through an alleyway around the back of the club. The cold night air caused them both to feel a chill, as perspiration on their warm bodies suddenly turned cold and they started to come down from the musical 'high'. Young animals could be heard running and laughing from every direction in the distance, their fun would now be in full swing as they gathered up candy from their neighbours and friends.

Nick put his hands in his pockets and asked, "So, did you have fun?"

Judy did not need to answer him; she just looked up, locked eyes and smiled at the fox.

Nick was silent for a moment as he returned the smile, then stopped to lean against a wall and take the weight off of his feet. "I did too." He said while looking off into the distance. "And speaking of all things fun!" The fox added enthusiastically while taking off his tie and running the cheap fabric through his fingers, "I believe it's my turn to decide what we do."

Judy rolled her eyes, feeling a little too tired to be bothered to give any other reaction, "Well what's it going to be hot-shot?" She asked while smirking up at Nick. She crossed her arms and ears as she stood tauntingly before him.

"It's simple." He started as he leaned down and forward so that he could whisper into her ear, "Just play along."

Judy jumped a little as she felt Nick loop the tie around her folded arms and back, to come into a tight and neat little bow-tie in the front. "What?" She asked with a mixture of shock and laughter.

"Aha! I've got you now Lady Loops! That Copper based rope should be impossible for you to break free from!" Nick replied as he took a step back and winked at Judy; rolling his right hand in a gesture that she should take the next line.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed as she half-heartedly strained against the tie, "Copper! Whatever shall I do?" finishing off she fluttered her eyes and looked straight at Nick. "You monster! Set me free immediately!" Judy pouted playfully and leaned forward.

"Perish the thought!" Nick continued, finding courage and confidence with each word for what he was about to do. "There is only one way you're getting out if this Lady Loops! And that's by giving me exactly what I want. "

"Oh dear! And whatever might that be?" Judy continued to play her role perfectly, unbeknownst to her that Nick had long since left his little play-role and was now a predator on the hunt.

"A kiss." Nick stated plainly as he grabbed Judy by the shoulders. She had never seemed smaller to him than she did right now, and almost delicate.

"Oh no! Not a…" Judy stopped herself as she realised what he said. "Wait a wha…"

Nick's lips met Judy's

Sparks fluttering; ran from her mouth throughout her entire body as she felt the shock. At first her body didn't know what to do, she tried to pull back; but Nick had a firm and unyielding grip on her, and when she tried to use her arms to break free; she had forgotten that she let Nick use that stupid tie on her. She had walked right into this trap! This coy, cunning, beautiful, magical, delicious, amazing… 'Oh what the hell!' Judy's heart shouted to her head; and her body leaned forward into the kiss. Nick's arms wrapped around her and he lifted her onto her toes; bringing her higher into the kiss. She felt completely vulnerable, but totally safe in his grasp. This was certainly not what she was expecting, but she definitely wasn't saying no.

Nick pulled away from the intensive, lip-locked kiss and gently set her back down, his arms' nerves were shot with adrenaline and he could not believe what he had just done. With shaky hands he pulled the bow loose and prepared for a giant slap from Judy. His shock was then surmounted to the point where he thought he would collapse as she stepped forward and hugged him.

She murmured into his shirt, "Your idea of fun isn't bad either." She then stepped back and looked at him with a warm gaze.

Nick smiled at Judy and invited her under his arm as they continued their walk back to the car.

"Yeah, not bad at all."

* * *

A very happy Halloween to all of you pawsome little ghouls reading this story! This is a one shot, but I can possibly feel an itch of adding a little bit of a crime mystery for our two favourite Zootopian police officers.

Feel free to let me know if you would like that to happen. It would only be a chapter or two and most certainly finished before Halloween's end.

As it stand; I am happy to end it here, its up to you if you want more if it now. Leave a review and let me know!

Peace and love,

Un4gottenSOUL


End file.
